


Hold On

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuties, I've never done soft kind of fluffy stories, M/M, hahahahhah dont kill me, i have but i didn't post them, lots of sexual innuendo though i suppose, roller skates, souai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Nitori meet up for lunch and go for a walk after, in which Nitori cannot keep up so Sousuke gets him to wear roller skates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it fluffy but I just added a lot of sexual innuendo! I also tried using Nitori's first name through all of this one shot. Haha, it's based off of a prompt on tumblr! I honestly hope you have a good time reading this, SouAi is my OTP. 
> 
> You can find me at protect-kaneki.tumblr.com <3

Aiichiro was snuggled into the corner of his couch with his legs tucked in comfortably; he ate his cereal leisurely while watching the Japanese dubbed episode of Adventure Time. His eyes still on the TV as he grabbed his phone that vibrated by his side.

Sousuke ❤: Let’s have lunch at the park today

Sousuke ❤: meet me at the usual spot at 12:15pm

Aiichiro beamed as he texted back agreeing to the date. He and Sousuke have been going out for a while, more than a while since they’re going to live together by the end of the month. The whole relationship doesn’t even feel real to Aiichiro yet it’s the most real thing to him ever.

➷➷➷

Aiichiro shower and groomed himself before getting dressed, it was a warm day out so he put some shorts on paired with his button up short sleeve shirt, he took pride in his fashion sense often getting compliments on his outfits. He grabbed his phone slipping it into his messenger bag that hung across his body. On his way out he stopped by his older brothers’ room, “hey,” he pushed the already cracked door open further.

“Hm?” his brother barely glanced up from his DS that he was playing on.

“I’m heading out for lunch so I’ll be back later.”

“Mmkay,” he nodded, his eyes staying on his DS. Ah, Aiichiro was very much like his brother when it came to entertainment.

When he was halfway down the stairs his brother hollered from the room; “tell Sousuke I say hey!!”

Aiichiro was a bit pink when he walked outside going to get his bike from the garage, the relationship between Sousuke and Aiichiro’s older brother was definitely rocky at first but they surprisingly became good friends, they went out drinking sometimes and were always back on time. Sousuke, a few times, would drunk text him, on occasion try to sext.

After he put his helmet on he went into the bikers’ lane calmly riding to the park which wasn’t all that far away from his home, when he got there he took the chain from the bike locking it to a bike loop, he debated taking the back wheel off but decided to leave it. With his helmet in hand the grey haired male walked up the path to a little more secluded picnic table and there was the man he expected.

Sousuke was already sitting there, there were two boxes of fries paired with a cup of soda each, the tall broad shouldered male ate one fry before his eyes flickered up casually before quickly catching Aiichiro, he lit up a little more with a smile, “hey cutie,” he winked.

Aiichiro blushed with a flustered laugh, “hey,” he sat across from his lover now setting he helmet down taking his bag off of him next, “how was your morning?”

Aiichiro looked up when he didn’t get an answer, Sousuke watched him expectantly, “you’re forgetting something.”

Aiichiro felt hot again, he smiled and shifted onto his knees leaning over the table planting his hands flat down on the surface, Sousuke met him half way so their lips pressed together. Aiichiro began to pull away but the older male took a gentle hold of the youngers’ small chin bringing him in for two more loving kisses, “my morning was pretty good,” he replied after getting his fulfilment, “I went to the apartment and got our bed put together.”

Aiichiro ate a couple fries, “was it hard? You could have asked me to come help you,” he watched Sousuke have some sips of his own soda.

“Nah, it wasn’t hard, plus I wanted to do it myself, but, you could help me break the bed in tonight,” he winked at the smaller.

Aiichiro threw a single fry at him, “we barely have anything in there, not to mention sheets,” he giggled.

Sousuke caught the fry in surprise, it hit his chest first then fell into his hand but he ate it nonetheless, “but you would like it, your sweet voice will be bouncing around the empty place… so many walls…”

Aiichiro was feeling absolutely scandalized, “Sousuke!” his face burning hot, “stop!” he couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from him, he drank his cola… more like gulped it.

Sousuke laughed aloud admiring his cute boyfriend.

Once Aiichiro got a hold of himself he began to talk again, “so I’m close to finished packing, I’m excited to live together,” he picked up a French fry from his box, “oh! We also need to go look for a new bed mattress, we’ve saved up… so why not get a really good one, so we can have nice long comfortable love making sessions,” he flushed saying that, but Sousuke was at least the one to blush harder this time.

“Come here.”

“No, you come here,” he tested.

Sousuke shifted leaning the full way pressing kisses all over Aiichiro’s mouth before fully giving him a real kiss.

➷➷➷

They ate, drank and talked about moving, games, new movies, future dates, Nitori talked the most when it came to movies and dates, soon they finished their lunch and Sousuke took Aiichiro to his car to put away their things.

“Let’s go for a walk now,”  Sousuke said while slamming the car door after locking it, he already began walking, his hands inside his pant pockets, Aiichiro following beside him.

Sousuke strode down the path casually while taking, “so there’s this game I want to get tomorrow.”

Aiichiro was doing his best to walk beside Sousuke but he continuously fell behind, his legs were a lot shorter than Sousuke and the man often forgot that detail.

A while of trying passed and Aiichiro stopped walking, “Sousuukeee,” he whined making small fists by his side.

Sousuke stopped to turn around surprised to see the boy so far behind him, “what are you doing?” He cracked a small smirk, “come on hurry, we don’t have all day,” he turned and resumed walking.

Aiichiro gasped before he started into a full sprint toward Sousuke, “meanie!!” He jumped onto the broad back of the older man hanging on tight.

"Whoah!!"  Sousuke gave a shout in surprise now leaning forward a bit after his walking halted with a stumble due to Aiichiro.

Aiichiro shook Sousuke shoulders as he wrapped his legs around his waist lightly smacking his back every now and then,  Sousuke hooked his hands under each of Aiichiro’s thighs as he laughed,  “what a nice massage on such a nice day!”

"Meanie!  Meanie!"  Aiichiro felt soft frustration.

Sousuke,  still laughing, noticed a small shack by them.  A place to rent roller skates the sign explained.

➷➷➷

With some money and complaints from Aiichiro the boy stood wearing a pair of blue roller skates and a helmet while tightly gripping Sousuke’s lower arm in fear of rolling away or falling on his butt.

"Now you can keep up," Sousuke grinned walking on the path again with the boy still clinging to him, "now about that video game."

"Wuaah," Aiichiro whimpered as he tightened his already shaky grip, his legs wobbled at first while trying to find a good position while he was pulled by holding onto his boyfriend.

"This game is pretty awesome, I’ve watched the different trailers and there are also posters and banners everywhere," he continued to babble on while he effortlessly led Aiichiro on the path.

Aiichiro, just barely registering the details about the game, started to relax into a position. His feet at hip distance and the path wasn’t even that rocky at all; which pleased the worrywart Aiichiro.

"There’s also this game that you might like; DRAMAtical Murder— I think that’s what it’s called," he chuckled looking at his boyfriend. He laughed again at the adorableness he witnessed; Aiichiro had furrowed eyebrows and a determined expression with his lips tightly together, “see how much progress we’re making without you slowing us down with your short legs?!”

“What?!” Aiichiro looked up at him, “e-excuse me! You have long legs! My legs are perfectly average,” he huffed.

Sousuke calmly listened with a grin, “I know, I’m just teasing. I love your short slender legs,” he winked.

“Average!” Aiichiro blushed once again.

“You’re such a dork,” he looked forward.

“What was that?”

“I said—“ he stopped making Aiichiro whine as he continued to roll, Sousuke turned and scooped Aiichiro up without any noticeable effort, the older huffed gently as he adjusted the boy in his arms, “—you are such a dork.” Sousuke had an arm under Aiichiro’s plump bottom as his other arm comfortable wrapped around Aiichiro’s upper body now just cradling him.

Aiichiro was surprised at first with sputters then a soft smile rested on his face while his arms lazily wrapped around Sousuke’s neck, “you’re the bigger dork though.”

“Uh-huh,” Sousuke nodded just to let Aiichiro be right this time.

An elder man walking by stopped and piped up, “aw, what a nice relationship you guys have, it’s nice to have that bond between a father and son,” he smiled walking on.

“Huh??!” Both males bellowed  in surprise.

Both were flabbergasted, Sousuke didn’t even look old enough to be a father to such a big ‘son’, Aiichiro was older than he looked which currently proved to be true.

They stared at each other before breaking out into a giggle fit, “come on let’s go my 20 year old baby son,” Sousuke rocked the guy in his arms as he walked.

Aiichiro snorted as he rubbed his nose to Sousuke’s, “okay. _Daddy_.”

“Oooh,” Sousuke smirked widely, “promise to call me that in bed tonight?”

“Absolutely not!” Aiichiro cried out soon silenced with a kiss.


End file.
